Presently, the H-P 598B appears to have some advantages, short-and long-term, over Finnigan's 4021. The final decision as to which instrument is preferred will be based in part upon observing the performance of each in analyzing a representative set of samples, and such investigations are now being planned. Thus, we are requesting a funds for the LC/GC/MS/DS, as per the budget page and quotations, some of which will be contributed by West Virginia University.